Suisho Nakidasu
by Jamiak
Summary: To coutries to the east of Mossflower are in the middle of a war. My first fic here... please R&R...
1. Chapter One

Where one travels to,  
  
They may never be content,  
  
  
Yet, they always know the stars will guide them,  
  
To wherever fate may take them.  
  
One must remember their honor,  
  
One must watch their back,  
  
One must be keen and keep an open mind,  
  
And one must be true to themselves.  
  
Never do anything without need,  
  
You want to live as long as possible,  
  
So take time, look over your foe carefully,  
  
It will become your advantage in the end.  
  
Remember the rule:  
  
If you argue, and let it live, it turns into a fight,  
  
If you fight, and let it live, it turns into a battle,  
  
If you battle, and let it live, it turns into a war,  
  
In a war, you may lose the lives of your allies,  
  
And if you die in the war,  
  
What have you left to say?  
  
- Anonymous  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No one could deny that the land of Jekaria was beautiful. Forests and rivers covered the landscape, along with the fields and meadows that filled in the empty places. Boulders lay here and there, dotting the country-side like freckles, seemingly thrown haphazardly by some god or giant with nothing in mind as a plan for things. The water was always the clear shade of aquamarine seen in the ocean on a summer day. The trees and fields were green, either transparent or opaque in turn.  
The beauty of his country was what Ashi enjoyed most.  
The grayish-brown wolf stood at the top of a cliff, looking down onto the panorama that was below. A member of the Jekarian Army, Ashi wore the uniform of a soldier. Small in stature, he was undeniably the runt of his generation. Despite his size, he was also one of the strongest, and therefor, one of the respected; in such an environment that his occupation provided, it was almost needed for survival to be. Tugging at the collar of his attire, he scanned the horizon of his country.  
With the kingdom of Alysia to the East, and Mossflower to the West, Jekaria was caught in the middle of two forest countries. The Alysian-Jekarian border was in despute, and so Ashi and his comrades were constantly in battle. The Alysians were known for their brutality in war, and the citizens of Jekaria were peaceful. Ashi's fellow Jekarians would rather avoid conflict entirely, but if Damar wanted to continually move father into their country, they would defend. Thank the gods that Mossflower was peaceful, and had no real monarchy. Otherwise, Ashi had no doubts that Jekaria would be sandwitched between two countries intent on taking over. Mossflower, Country of Forests, was seperated from Ashi's homeland by the Cyswall Mountains, which seemed to form jagged teeth to bite at the sky.  
  
"Ashi!"   
  
The wolf spun around at the vocalization, drawing his sword. Ashi sighed when he saw who it was. Putting his weapon away, he nodded a greeting. One could never be too cautious with the Alysians prowling about.  
  
Talat, one of Ashi's closest friends, was a fox. He was tall for his species, about the same height as Ashi was. A fellow soldier, he wore the same greeny-black attire Ashi did. He walked up next to Ashi and glanced down the cliff.  
  
"You wanted something?" After a moment, Talat nodded.  
  
"Yes. Luka's been looking all over. He wants everyone back to the barracks for the night..." he trailed off, averting his eyes from the view to his friends face. Luka was their superior officer, captain of the army. He always seemed pre-occupied by something, but when things needed to get done, Luka was there. Ashi knew that Luka wouldn't demand that everyone be there if it wasn't important. He knew that the soldiers didn't like to hang around all the time, and was fine with them leaving as long as they didn't go far. Short of another battle, Ashi couldn't see a reason that Luka iwould/i call them. And another battle was what Ashi wanted least.  
  
They had won the last battle, it was sure. But it was far from winning the entire war. The land around the battle site was now covered with blood... blood that seeped into the ground. The woodland would never be clean of it, even years later. Someone would always remember... And most were certain that Jekaria would lose the next battle. And then the war. And what would be left? Nothing of the former country except memories and whisps of smoke.  
  
Raindrops started pattering on the earth; it was as if those beasts of the heavens were crying for their country.  
  
Sighing again, Ashi nodded and made one last look at the landscape of his country. The woods between the two beasts and the barracks loomed darkly in the failing light of sunset.  
----  
  
Cimar stood watching clouds move to cover the sky. Soon it would be raining... perfect for the mood over camp. The Alysian General turned and looked over his remaining troops. After the last assault on the Jekarians, he was left with barely over half his origional numbers. The soldiers sat here and there, mud covering their ruddy-brown uniforms until they were entirely caked; the only way you knew the color was that the mixture of blood from wounds and mud was roughly the same shade.  
  
The fox continued staring off into space... if his king wanted this land, he would deliver it to him. But this loss of life seemingly without warrant was just suicide. On their last meeting, Cimar had tried explaining that to his superior.  
  
"We will win the war, General. A few lives mean nothing in the larger sceme," was what he'd been told. Of course he disagreed. Every dead soldier had a mother, father, sister, brother... every one of them friends and family that would mourn the loss. It stood to reason that the king of Cimar's country would grieve the loss, even if he hadn't known the specific casualty.   
  
At times, the Alysian King reminded his general of the Jekarian's own monarch. Mad Othmann was no better than Alysia's ruler, King Daryn. Neither were known for rational choices nor for their compassion and pity for those they ruled. They showed at every chance their total disregaurd for life and their bullheaded-ness in matters. And that was the only reason for the war. Cimar and his fellow officers, along with a few of the king's advisors, had convinced him that a treaty would help him more than Othmann... it was their bad luck that the Jekarian king had refused. At that, many in both countries had fled, knowing that war was emminent. And the soldiers and warriors had taken out their swords, ready to fight for their land to the death. There had to be a peaceful way to figure this out, but with both lands headed by who seemed like tyrants... there was no hope.  
  
The first drop of rain snapped him out of his reflectings. Cimar shook his head wearily, and walked to his tent. There would be no attack tonight, of that he was sure. The Jekarians wouldn't charge; even if Cimar didn't know the Jekarian General that well, he had met Luka enough to know his nature.  
  
And if they did attack... well, then Alysia would lose the battle and the lives of Cimar's troops. They may lose, but Cimar knew he would fight until the end. He loved his country; he would die for it.  
  
The fox sighed looked at the weary soldiers, and realized... if the king didn't care if they lived, neither did he. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Okay... Well, basically, this will include some of the crap i forgot to put into the beginning of my last chapter. First of all, the Disclaimer. I do not own the Mossflower, Redwall, or anything else written about by the great author Brian Jacques. So please don't sue me, because i dont have any money. And when i get it, ill be saving up for car insurence.   
  
But i DO own the characters i use and the countries of Jekaria and Alysia.  
  
things bracketed by *'s are in italics (after figuring text files don't like HTML)  
  
things bracketed by // are thoughts(even though i don't think there are any in this chapter...)  
  
-------  
  
"But sir..."  
  
King Othmann whirled upon his general, eyes glinting with some inner malevelant light.  
  
"Enough! My word is final."  
  
Luka bit his lip and looked at the floor, not sure of what to say. The black-furred fox stood in front of his king like a babe caught with his paw in the cookie-jar.  
  
"You WILL attack... and win this war." *No, I won't*, Luka thought to himself, forbidding himself from looking up. He knew that the blatent refusal would most likely cause his death. The Mad King of Jekaria was totally unpredictable in matters concerning orders and obeying. Othmann was one of those beasts you didn't cross; you would end up all the worse if you did. He had an air of forboding around him, radiating a sense that this was one to be feared. He was crazy... and if you didn't realize that soon enough, you were as good as dead.  
  
The throne room they stood in was plain gray stone, though it wasn't visible most parts. One section of the floor higher than the other to house Othmann's throne. Wall hangings and tapestries shrouded the walls, carpets from some vaguely rich area covered the floor, enough so that Luka's boot made no sound in areas. The windows in the two-story-high room were situated to look out on some of the better views: the forest on one side, a river the other. Othmann's throne itself was intracately carved with a seat made of crimson velvet. A kind of dark brown wood was the actual chair, from some tree that only grew to the East... Alysia had once been an ally of some sorts, and allowed trade.  
  
Luka had been trying to tell his King that the treaty was good... that they would find a peaceful settlement for the border despute once it was signed. No such luck. After the king's origional refusal, the war had started. Now, to avoid further blood letting, the Jekarian General, Luka Darkwind, had been elected by his army's captains to try again. All of them were positive that the Alysians didn't want war either, and they would surely reconsider if they could convince Othmann.  
  
"Go back to your troops, general." Nodding once, Luka turned to leave. His king watched him go, making sure the door was closed to leave him in privacy.  
  
  
  
Walking to the barracks, Luka thought of the conversation he had just had. He would attack... if he didn't he knew the king would punish him. For such a little offense, there was much to be scared of.  
  
He switched his trian of thought to stratagies. He knew that the Alysians camped near the Coldran River to the South. If he used the waterway to his advantage, they might win that battle also. Attacking from the front would let them leave off protecting their backs, as the river took care of that for them. If he split his army in half, though-- Not looking where he was going, he ran into someone.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Recovering from his initial startlement, Luka gave a small smile.  
  
"Hello you two." Ashi and Talat started to say something, then remembered Luka was their superior. Giving a hasty salute, they stood up straiter. Giving an inward sigh, Luka's smile faded. Everybeast on the army always gave him this respect. It was annoying the hell out of him.  
  
"Must you do that every time?"  
  
Talat looked uncertain. "General?"   
  
Luka shook his head, sighed again. If they were always being saluted to, being treated so formally, they would know. His rank was one that was well respected, but he would give anything to trade places with one of his soldiers. Being general made it impossible for him to make friends with the troops. It seemed as though they thought that if they didn't show him the 'proper respect,' he would send them to jail.  
  
Luka looked them over and walked past them.  
  
"Go back to the barracks. We attack two days hence."  
  
Ashi watched Luka walk away, then looked at Talat. Apparently, he had been right about there being a battle... but which side starting it he had had a fifty-percent chace at getting right.   
  
And he was wrong. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello there! Thank you for coming, I'll be your narrator this evening... may I suggest the fanfic today? It's chef speciality...  
Yes, I am a scary, scary person. And I'm not a chef(or much of a writer...) Last time I cooked something, I set fire to the oven mitt. Well, anyway... Here's the third installment of my Suisho Nakidasu story. I made it by combining about three different word files b/c they weren't enuf by themselves, so it's a little longer than the others, but it's not the *best* thing I've written. Laaalaaa... everyone laugh at Jamiak's poor writing skills! Yaaay.  
For those of you who aren't familiar with the other two parts, this takes place in the country of Jekaria, which is near Mossflower, etc. etc. I don't feel comfortable making up a few of the "goodbeast" characters, as I guess I think that foxes, wolves, and ferrets are more suited to my personality... go figure... So, therefore, the actual Abby/Mossflower *might* not come into the story for a while. Or not at all, if I don't get some good mice/squirrel/otter characters with reasonable personalities any time soon. Which will probably happen when Hell freezes over and Satan gives out free ice cream cones.  
Don't hurt me... please? I'll give you a cookie?  
And everybodies favorite, a disclaimer! This will go for ALL the chapters... I do not own Redwall, Mossflower, etc. etc. This is a fanfiction site, so you all should probably know that... In short, please don't sue me. I have no money, so all you'd get is my collection of *quickly calculates in head* 33+ violent fantasy books. And you don't want to separate Jamiak from her fantasy books. Because then she'd be forced to go on a rampage and kill all her happy little characters in stories like these... and we wouldn't want THAT, now, would we? ^^;;;; Actually, she plans on doing that anyway, so it don't matter...  
  
Things braketed by *'s are italicized  
  
In any case, if you're here, you're here to read the story. Or to make fun of me. Either way, have fun!!  
  
~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~  
  
Cimar opened the tent flap hesitantly. It had rained all night. Getting out of the tent felt good; it had leaked and was much less than comfortable inside. The day was bright, clouds clearing to uncover the sun. Tendrils of steam rose up from where the sunlight hit the gound, shrouding camp with a light mist. The Alysian general walked over to where his campfire had been the night before. Looking around the clearing, he saw it was filled with puddles and patches of mud. There would be no dry wood for a fire.  
  
Other soldiers were slowly venturing out of their shelter, some making their way over to the rain-swelled Coldran River which rushed near by. It was hard to believe that the day before yesterday there had been twice as many troops as there were now.  
  
Cimar felt a light touch on his sleeve. "Sir." He turned his head to look at the speaker.  
  
Jian was a tall ferret, ruddy uniform off-setting his dark black-brown fur. He was one of Cimar's captains, and the troops he had commanded had been made up of most of the dead. Of course, it wasn't his fault... poor planning on all of their parts, Cimar included, had sealed their fates. Jian waited for a respose before continuing. Cimar nodded.  
  
"What do we do now? The Jekarians are bound to attack sooner or later." He paused. "Are we to defend, or are we to strike first?"  
  
A thin smile played on the general's features. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a damp piece of paper. Handing it to the ferret, he waited for the reaction. Jian un-folded the paper, reading the contents happily. Cimar had spent the better part of last night writing up the plans for their next assault. If he was correct, there would be no errors in his plan.  
  
"Tell the captains about it."  
  
Jian looked up, smiled at his leader, and gave him a careless salute. "Yes sir!" Re-folding the plans, he pocketed them and walked off to inform the others.  
  
An hour later, they had a well organized army setting off.  
  
  
  
Overlooking the Jekarian camp, Cimar called a halt. Smoke rose lazily from half-lit campfires of wet wood, beasts sat around talking and joking with eachother, not paying attention to their surroundings. The few they had on guard duty were the only ones that would be adaquitely prepared for a fight. This was going to be easier than the Alysian general had origionally thought.  
  
The captains and general held a small whispered conversation, then nodded slowly. Signaling silently to Jian, Cimar led a quarter of the troops down the hill. The others had been divided evenly beforehand, and were now led by Jian, Lanmola, and Aiden. Cimar and the others had decided that they didn't really need to follow the plans... just take out the guards with a few well-placed arrows and surround the camp. Setting off, the four groups went to get into position.  
  
  
  
Kygan was lazily monitoring the outskirts of the Jekarian camp. He wasn't having much fun. He was tired and the uniform he had was uncomfortable. Waiting for a replacement was all that he was really intent on. Taking a sip of water from his canteen, he paused his walk. The forest was silent, only the sounds of birds chirping from the high boughs of trees broke the peacefulness.  
  
Dropping his water carrier at a noise behind him, he whirled around. Nothing. Dismissing it, Kygan bent to pick up his canteen. But he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that someone was watching him. Fingertips fractions of an inch from closing around the item, he looked up sharply. Again, there had been the sound of a crack. He froze.  
  
Materializing out of the dark murkiness of the surrounding woods, a tall fox approached Kygan, who stood strait, paw inching towards sword hilt.  
  
"Who are you...?"  
  
"Aiden," was all the answer he got. The mysterious figure, Aiden, smiled, then signaled to someone in the bushes. Only the ominous twang and hiss of an arrow told Kygan what snuffed out his life.  
  
Looking at the body laying at his feet, Aiden gave a small smile. Cimar had been right... this was going to be as if taking candied fruit from a babe. Motioning for the others in his ground to get in position, Aiden crouched down into the foliage.  
  
The sound of an owl broke the stillness. Another, followed swiftly by a third hoot. The attack was on.  
  
  
  
Talat jerked his head up. "What was that?"   
  
Ashi, who was lounging on the ground nearby, opened his eyes.  
  
"Hm? I don't hear anything."  
  
Nodding uncertainly, the fox went back to trying to light his fire. Ashi had given up a long time ago... the wet wood just wouldn't catch. But Talat wasn't one that would just stop. He would keep trying until either it was lit, or he had run out of flint. Nerves running on end anyway, the fox was edgy and kept looking over his sholder. The Alysians had been quiet too long... something was up. The sound of an owl rang out, startling Talat. He looked up again, paw reassuringly on sword.  
  
"It was nothing, Talat." Ashi was amused by his friend's reaction. He rolled over and got up, standing over the fox and looking down.   
  
"Owls don't hoot during the day." Talat had mumbled, but it was still audible to his friend. Giving a small laugh, Ashi looked around the clearing. A flash of dark brown-red and the glint of steel wiped the smile off his face. Before he could react, Alysian troops charged into the clearing from all sides.  
  
  
  
Ashi drew his sword and looked around at the soldiers near him. Most were startled and were just getting out their weapons; those too close to the charge were already dead. He felt rather than saw Talat move beside him, the fox's own sword in hand. Both realized it in an instant... they were surrounded.  
  
Beasts fighting for their lives were all around them. Talat stood uncertainly for a moment, then attacked the nearest Alysian troop. Ashi followed his lead, searching out someone he could kill and be done with it. There. A ferret... helping a tall fox double-team one of Ashi's comrades. Ashi ran over, sword ready.  
  
The ferret saw him coming and turned to face the oncoming threat. Saying something quickly to his partner, the ferret advanced on Ashi. Sword met sword with a clang of metal. The two beasts glared at eachother for the split second their weapons were locked. Both knew this would be hard fought.  
  
For what seemed to Ashi as at least the next fifteen minutes, the two parried, dodged, and weaved, trying to stay alive and kill the other. Parry. Thrust. Dodge. It was almost automatic. Ashi's arm hurt; each contact with the ferrets broadsword sent a paw-numbing shock down Ashi's blade. He had been a fool to try and take on this beast... it would prove the death of him.  
  
There. An opening.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Ashi stabbed forward. Catching the ferrets full in the chest, Ashi knew he was victorious. It suprised him how easy his opponant had been to kill; it had been far less easier than it should have been. Nonetheless, Ashi still hated killing, no matter how easy or hard it was. Wiping his blade on the ferrets uniform, Ashi looked down at its corpse.  
  
The fox Ashi had seen soon realized that the ferret was dead. Noticing Ashi just standing there, he took advantage of the situation and planned the revenge of his friends death. Giving a signal to another soldier near him, the fox advanced.  
  
Ashi felt his arms grabbed and roughly pulled behind him, twisting his sword from his grasp. Startled, he turned his head to see what was going on. Two beasts, a weasle and a wolf were holding him. They steered the struggling wolf through the fighting beasts and to the edge of the battle. Suddenly, once they reached the edge, they stopped. Still trying to break free, Ashi looked up to see the tall Alysian fox that had been fighting by the dead ferret's side.  
  
"Stop struggling. You won't get away," the voice was low, cold with hatred.  
  
Ashi took the advice, knowing the beast spoke the truth. If he waited, maybe there would be a better chance. You never knew.   
  
The fox picked up a pike at his feet. Ashi's eyes widened... perhaps waiting wasn't the best idea. He looked around wildly, searching for an escape. The two beasts, the weasle and wolf, held him in an iron grip that was impossible to break. Soon, he stopped struggling again, turning his attention to the advancing fox.  
  
"The price is death for killing a Alysian captain." Pressing the pike's point to where Ashi's neck met his body, the fox glared at him.  
  
At that, Ashi bit his lip. He knew he would be unable to get away. Tilting his head back to look at the sky, Ashi closed his eyes. Commanding his soul to the good forces, apologizing for any wrongs to any god that would listen, he waited for death to come.  
  
It never did.  
  
The pike point was pushed farther to his chest, ready to make the fatal blow.  
  
"Let him go!" At the same moment the words were shouted, the wolf that was holding Ashi let go. Ashi's eyes snapped open... he knew that voice. The pike-armed fox had turned and was looking for the source of the cry. Ashi looked at the dead wolf, noting the dagger lodged in its chest. From the hilt, Ashi knew he had been right. Talat had thrown it.  
  
In a split second, the red-clothed fox had turned back to Ashi. Using the pike butt as a club, he jabbed Ashi hard in the stomach. The weasle released him, letting him fall to the ground winded. As Ashi gasped for air, the fox dropped the pike and drew his sword. Talat and the fox attacked eachother.  
  
When Ashi could breathe again, he looked up. Talat and the other fox were battling. It seemed as if Talat was losing more and more ground with each stroke, the fox grinning wickedly as he forced Talat up against a tree. Before Ashi could react, he saw Talat's sword go flying and the fox make a downward slash at his friend. Seeing Talat collapse onto the ground, Ashi searched frantically for a weapon.  
  
There. Talat's sword. It would be fitting, killing this fox with his own victims blade.  
  
Reaching for it, Ashi was startled as a footpaw came to rest firmly on the flat of the sword. Slowly looking up, Ashi saw the Alysian weasle that had helped hold him standing over him. The weasle had picked up the fallen pike, and was now brandishing in Ashi's direction. Hatred in his eyes, the weasle lifted the pike high. The last that Ashi saw was the pike butt swinging at his head.  
  
  
  
~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~ ~``*``~  
  
  
  
The tent was green canvas, illuminated by the sunlight filtering through the tree-tops. Folds and seams ran to the same area, a central point on the roof of the rectangular shelter. The tent was about ten to fifteen feet high, high enough that none would have to stoop. The stitching: uneven and wide... done by paw. It's amazing how many details you can pick out of something by just staring at it.  
  
Ashi lay there, aquamarine eyes rivited on the canvas surface above him. He had come to on a cot against the tent's wall, in pain, not knowing what had happened. Slowly, he began to sort through half-formed memories of the battle, seeing what sense he could make of the jumbled mass. And that's how he came to the conclusion that Talat was dead.  
  
The wolf sighed. He knew his friend had died honorably. Saving Ashi and risking his life at the same time. The thing that Ashi didn't want to do, but knew he must, was go and find the body.  
  
"So you're awake." Ashi flicked his eyes to the speaker and back to the roof. Slowly--needlessly--he nodded.  
  
Kyra was Ashi's fellow soldier, only female captain among them. She also served as the army's medical leader. Average in height, she made up for being one of the only girls in her strength and cunning in the ways of war. Dark brown eyes and sholder length head-fur the color of a sunset, she was an odd sight among the soldiers.  
  
"You seem depressed..." Ashi snorted mirthlessly. Why wouldn't he be? Judging by the amount and condition of beasts in the tent, they had lost the battle and made a hasty retreat. He sighed once more and started to sit up. Ignoring Kyra's protests that he needed rest, he stood and pulled on his outer-shirt. The wolf hesitated only a moment; a moment that only strengthened his opinion about what must be done. Without a word, he walked out in search of Luka.  
  
  
  
He found the black fox sitting on a rock at the edges of camp. Luka seemed lost in thought, a dismal expression showing what he was most likely thinking about. King Othmann didn't tolerate faliure. Everyone knew that. But... that was his problem. Right about now Ashi only cared about Talat getting a prober burial.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Luka didn't look up. "Ashi. You're alright, I see. Shouldn't have expected any less..." The fox leveled a bleak, overcast gaze on his subordinate. "Why aren't you with Talat? I hardly see you without him."  
  
Ashi swallowed hard. "Talat's... gone, sir." Luka's eyes took on a startled appearance before returning to their previous dull mien. "Permission to go and find his..." Ashi trailed off. It seemed suddenly hard to find a word to use. Corpse seemed so impersonal; like he was another anonymous recruit to add to the body count. The wolf bit his lip. "To find Talat."  
  
Luka raised his eyebrow knowingly. "His body?" The wolf nodded. "This is a war Ashi. Beasts die. ... I keep being told that in the long run, it doesn't add up to much, and that all the deaths serve a greater good." He paused a moment before continuing, studying Ashi's expression. "The more I see, the more that I'm convinced that it's wrong." He looked away. "They may die honorable deaths, deserving recognition, and it may free our country. But they don't disappear; losing a friend is terrible. I know from expirience. I also know that you don't forget how it feels..."   
  
He didn't say any more. Ashi wasn't sure what to think from the lecture he had just recieved. Luka had a way of answering questions, and not answering them at the same time. At the beginning, it had seemed that he was becoming one of *them*; one of those beasts that thought peace could be reached through warfare. Ashi himself wasn't a total pacifist; he knew that war was a way of getting the Alysians off their backs.  
  
But it was an interesting concept, all the same. Fighting to achieve peace. Something akin to saying, 'Stop the violence, or I'll kill you'. Whatever. A few beasts out there likened the war to the mythical pheonix. They thought that they should fight back to the point of taking over Alysia themselves, teach them a lesson. And then, out of the ashes of the ruins, a strong nation would take form. Like a tranquil realm can ever form from two that hate eachother with a vengence.  
  
Pheonixes don't exist.  
  
The wolf shook his head slowly, then turned to walk away.  
  
"Ashi..." Ashi turned to look at the general. Luka smiled sadly at him. "Don't die out there." 


End file.
